towerofdruagafandomcom-20200214-history
The Tower of Druaga (location)
The Tower of Druaga (ドルアーガの塔) is a large tower with 60 floors that the Sumer Empire built northwest of Babylim to take the Blue Crystal Rod in the sky. The god Anu struck a lightning in the tower as soon as it was completed, destroying the tower and many Sumerian soldiers. However, the demon Druaga reconstructed the tower with his power, taking over both the tower and the Blue Crystal Rod, and began to rule over the land. Appearances ''The Quest of Ki Ki goes to the tower in a attempt to recover the Blue Crystal Rod, and manages to reach the 60th floor with the help of the dragon Quox, who had show her shortcuts in the tower. However, Druaga found Ki in the last floor and transformed her into stone. Druaga split the rod into three and hid them in different floors. After completing the game, the player can go to 40 extra bonus floors, making a total of 100 floors in the game. The Tower of Druaga Gilgamesh enters the 60 floors tower to save Ki and recover the Blue Crystal Rod. While in the tower, Gil manages to recover the three rods and defeats Druaga in the 59th floor. With Druaga's magic dispelled, Ki and Quox returned to normal, but the tower also returned to its ruined state when hit by Anu. The Return of Ishtar Gil and Ki must find the exit of the tower, passing by several of the 128 rooms while facing the monsters wandering the tower. The Blue Crystal Rod The remains of the tower is a optional location that can be visited by Gil and Ki. Inside the tower there are only 5 enemies present in a set area: A Slime, Bat, Vampire, Snake, and Roper. Gil and Ki can talk with Quox. The tower also has a single treasure chest. The Nightmare of Druaga: Fushigino Dungeon Skulld takes Ki to the Dark Ruins, which is in the remains of the tower. Later, Gil revisits the tower when he travels back in time to save Ki. Other appearances In ''Seme COM Dungeon: Drururuaga, Quox can be fought in the remains of The Tower of Druaga. The tower is visited by Gil and Young Ki in Druaga Online: The Story of Aon. The Tower of Druaga also appears in the games The Tower of Druaga: The Recovery of Babylim, Namco × Capcom, and Tales of Destiny. In the anime In the anime, the Tower of Druaga was recreated several years ago after Gil defeated Druaga. The tower is bigger than the original, and is divided in 8 shrines, from bottom to top: Tin (錫), Lead (鉛), Iron (鉄), Bronze (青銅), Silver (白銀), Gold (黄金), Diamond (金剛), and Sky (天空). Each of them also has areas called gardens, like the Camel Garden in the Tin Shrine and the Ram Garden in the Iron Shrine. A city called Meskia was built in the bottom of the tower. Once in a while the magic of the tower is weakened during a period called the "Summer of Anu", and Climbers take the opportunity to climb the tower. In The Tower of Druaga: The Aegis of Uruk, the royal army began an attack to the tower during the Summer of Anu, and Druaga was defeated by the remaining soldiers and climbers. After Druaga's defeat, the tower was renamed as "The Tower of Gilgamesh" and Meskia became the kingdom's capital. The original Tower of Druaga with 60 floors appeared in episode 8 inside the new tower, where Kaaya controls Jil by using an arcade and Ahmey gives instructions on how to obtain the treasure chests. The entrance has a shop run by a ghost. Gallery ToD PCE Tower.png|Gil in front of The Tower of Druaga. torrid1.png|The tower being built. torrid2.png|Anu destroying the tower. BCRTowerExterior.png|The tower completed. torrid3.png|The tower crumbled into ruin, Category:Locations